


eren is mt. lady

by ernjager



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, also eren and shouto share a voice actor if you weren't aware, but what the hell kind of tag is todoroki/bakugou/eren/levi, confused as hell eren, confused as hell todoroki, eren and levi think they've died and landed in bnha universe hell, eren doesn't understand todoroki's hair, it's more like shits and giggles with an ot4 emphasized on the ot2s, levi likes bakugou's shit jokes, there aren't really prevalent relationships here, todoroki and bakugou have a good relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernjager/pseuds/ernjager
Summary: Oh, no, he definitely doesnothave an explosion quirk. He lifts the phone to his face slowly, hoping they're both still on the line, as he says, "I think we found another Mt. Lady."The green-eyed giant has serrated teeth and no lips and, honestly, he's just fucking huge. Five stories tall kind of huge."But more terrifying. And naked."Shouto is ambushed by a foreigner who sounds exactly like him and has a grotesquely huge transformation quirk. As for Katsuki, the fancy-looking short guy who appears in his room unfortunately also has a snappy mouth, and he needs Shouto to rescue him as soon as possible.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 39
Kudos: 604





	eren is mt. lady

**Author's Note:**

> here's the crossover that nobody asked for! enjoy!
> 
> (rated teen for swearing.)

Shouto is minding his own damn business, merely walking through the streets with a milk tea in hand, when literally out of nowhere a boy his age falls out of the sky and lands smack dab on top of him. The people in the shops gawk. His milk tea has soiled his UA uniform, and the boy won't get off.

All Shouto can see from his point of view is a head of dark brown hair. That head is resting on his chest like it belongs there, and he feels offended. The boy is groaning in pain, but Shouto thinks _he_ should be the one groaning in pain with this hundred-something pound person taking a nap on top of him. His neck does hurt.

The boy groans again—can he stop that? It's making Shouto uncomfortable—and pushes himself onto one elbow excruciatingly. He has one eye shut in discomfort, but Shouto can see that he is green-eyed and definitely foreign. A foreign man has fallen out of the sky. Shouto really doesn't know what to do with this information nor this situation.

"Um, hello," he begins, lifting his head up from the cement. God, the position they're in is so compromising. Passersby stare too long for Shouto's comfort, but he doesn’t blame them. He wants to ask him to please, get off, but he doesn't even know if this guy speaks Japanese.

Apparently he does, because as he struggles to find his feet, he groans back a roughened, "I'm so sorry. I don't know where I am."

Shouto stands up, too, stretching and twisting his aching back and dusting off his clothes. "You're in Japan, but more importantly, can I ask what you were doing in the sky?"

"I was in the sky?"

"I mean," he reasons, confused. He stares boldly at the boy, eyebrows furrowed, "that's where you came from, so I'm assuming so."

The boy paces around nervously, pulling on the drawstrings of his shirt. How he's able to move after that fall, Shouto isn't sure. "No, no, I was just... in a village southeast of Wall Rose. Or something. I was killing some titans, and I rammed into heichou while using my ODM gear on accident, and..."

"And now you're here."

"Wait," he pauses, staring at Shouto too intensely for his liking, directly in his mismatched eyes. "Can you speak again?"

"Um, sure?" Shouto obliges, still confused. "I'm, uh, Todoroki Shouto. You're in Japan. I don't know what Wall Rose is or a titan."

He keeps staring. "Are we related?"

Considering his appearance, Shouto deduces a zero percent chance of them being related. "You look pretty..."

The boy makes a weird face. "Thank you?"

"No, god, I wasn't finished. You look pretty foreign is what I was saying, so... Why are you asking that?"

He starts pacing again, still anxious. "You sound almost exactly like me, so I just assumed..."

Shouto isn't dumb, but he is seriously considering if that fact applies to this boy because they very obviously aren't related. That's probably why he fell from the sky, too, because he's stupid and God didn't want him anymore.

"Oh my god," he yelps, startled all of the sudden. "Did I _die_?"

"I don't think you've died, no," Shouto disagrees. "You're here and alive."

"Yeah, but—but I don't even know what this _is_—like, why is your hair two colors! This doesn't make any sense... and why’s that guy over there half-bird—oh my god, I've died. I'm going mental."

"Not gonna lie, I'm a little offended."

"I—sorry, I'm just so confused... How is your hair possible, and what is that flat rectangle you're holding in your hand and _why is it making so much noise what is that_."

Shouto looks down at his ringing phone. It's Katsuki. He ignores the frantic stranger and picks up. The boy continues to pace around and note his surroundings in terror.

"Hello?"

"_You aren't gonna fucking believe this_, _Shouto_, _but this guy just landed in my bed_. _Like from the ceiling_. _I looked up and there's no hole in my ceiling but he's a fucking_ Frenchman _or some shit_, _also I thought it was you so I turned around fucking excited to find this old man_."

"_Hey, brat_. _Calm your hair_, _I'm right here_."

"Who are you calling brat, _shit-for-brains_?!"

“_Oh_? _Not bad_.”

The boy across from him rushes up to him suddenly, speaking into his flat rectangle with fervor. He's probably heard Katsuki.

"Levi heichou! Oh, I'm so glad to hear you. I fell out of the sky—and this guy with red and white hair, I landed on him—wait—how can I hear you? Where are you?"

“_Don’t be ridiculous_, _brat_. _Two-toned hair can’t happen like that_.”

Again, Shouto is a little offended. He’s all natural.

"_This is a phone_, _dumbass_," Katsuki answers him through the receiver. "_We're at the UA dorms_, _if you must know_. _Damn_, _what_, _are you like dating_?"

"No! I just—I don't know what's going on and I feel like I've died? How can I check that sort of thing?"

From the other line, Shouto hears someone wrestle Bakugou for the phone. The sounds are aggressive and demanding; he's surprised someone's now been able to be that rough with Bakugou without having their head torn off. Must be a tough guy.

“_Take a shit or something_, _that’s one way to check if your body works_,” Katsuki deadpans irritatedly, voice sounding further than it had before.

He hears Levi go “_heh_,” then a silence that Shouto is sure is awkward as hell ensues.

Levi clears his throat, then clearer and louder than before, the other voice on the line says, "_Try transforming right now_. _Honestly_, _Eren_, _we might have died because I had my blades drawn when we crashed_."

Eren, the boy, whimpers audibly before shaking his head in an attempt to clear his head. "Okay, let me just... find a clearer space."

Without warning, the boy sprints off to the park across the street. Shouto feels obliged to follow him, so he does, but right as Eren reaches the grassy clearing, he quite literally chomps down onto his thumb—why?—and then Shouto is blown back by the force of an explosion stronger than any Katsuki has ever created. So he has an explosion quirk?

Shouto is getting real tired of falling on his ass and damaging his instrument (his body, mind you) today. He already has Katsuki exploding left and right, he doesn't need another. He rubs his hip soothingly, face contorted in aching pain, when a shadow looms over him. He peers up.

Oh, no, he definitely does _not_ have an explosion quirk. He lifts the phone to his face slowly, hoping they're both still on the line, as he says, "I think we found another Mt. Lady."

The green-eyed giant has serrated teeth and no lips and, honestly, he's just fucking huge. Five stories tall kind of huge.

"But more terrifying. And naked."

He hears a snort on the other line that doesn't come from Katsuki, but Katsuki does speak back. "_He has a gigantification quirk_?"

He can't stop looking at him dead in his enormous, emerald eyes. "Looks like it, yeah."

"Is he using it on you? _Are you okay_?"

"_Tch_. _That brat’s not gonna hurt you_," Levi announces. "_He's like a brainless fly_. _Are you spineless or something_?"

"_Shouto_, _I'm gonna need you to come here with that guy ASAP or else I'm gonna detonate this shitty Frenchman and the dorm along with him_." He pauses. "_Wait_, _he's naked_? _He's got his gigantic junk just swinging around in public_?"

"Um," Shouto mumbles, biting his lip, "no, no junk. Naked with no junk."

Katsuki laughs aloud hysterically then, pulling the phone away from his face. "_No-penis boy_?!"

"_His human body has a penis_, _if you're wondering_."

"_I thought you said you_ weren't dating, _old man_."

"_War does things to people_."

"_You were in a goddamn_ war _before you came here_?" Katsuki belts, bewildered. He sounds genuinely ill at ease. "_Shit_, _sorry_."

"So is he going to stay this large and naked for a while?" Shouto interrupts.

"_No_," comes Levi's reply, "_he should be out right about_..."

What does he mean by _out_? He couldn't just reduce in size or transform back or something? What a troublesome quirk.

"_Now_."

The giant kneels then, coaxing its huge body into a prone position with huge forearms supporting it. When it's finally laid its entire body down and stills, from the nape of it emerges Eren, face marked with stripes—disgustingly, actually—attached to the pink muscles and tendons from inside the body. He tears his human body away from it with an unsettling snap, ripping the muscles off, and Shouto's eye twitches. This was a truly disturbing quirk.

"Can you tell Levi heichou it works? So we're like... definitely alive," he yells, breathless.

"So you're definitely alive," he relays into the phone. "Not that Katsuki and I couldn't have told you that already."

"_Your parents named you Catskey_?" He hears Levi click his tongue. "_Shame_."

"_Shut the fuck—Shouto I need you here_ now."

He sighs, glancing up at Eren plucking himself from his gigantic self. He makes his way to Shouto when he’s done, expression troubled.

Shouto takes this breathless moment of his to invite Eren back to the dorms, and he obliges (because what else can he do). They make leave, but before they do, Shouto realizes something.

"Are you gonna leave your giant body here? Do you need to go back into it later?"

Eren laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, it'll disappear."

Shouto squints at him, skeptical, and purses his lips. "What a strange quirk..."

**Author's Note:**

> i love entertaining the prospect of eren being normal in the quirk universe
> 
> as of now, there's no continuation planned (unless you guys want it), but hopefully it was satisfying and enjoyable! let me know and maybeee it'll happen (´ゝз・)─☆
> 
> (i do have two wips that i don't want to neglect, but a continuation of this would remain a dialogue-heavy, more refreshing take on a story as compared to my other works [with the exception of the crackfest that is combustible contents]—meaning it wouldn't be too exhausting to actually continue. quite fun, actually.)


End file.
